


Подобие жизни

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Drama, Demons, Emotional, Gen, Hell, M/M, Memory Loss, Out of Character, Post-Devil May Cry 1
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Вергилий не понимал, почему медлит.





	Подобие жизни

**Author's Note:**

> характеры персонажей пошли по пизде, таймлайн - пост-канон дмс1

То, что ритуал прошел не так, как надо, Вергилий понял почти сразу. Он не знал, откуда Нело Анжело вообще была известна подобная запретная информация, как и не знал того, что он, обессиленный и изможденный, собирался делать с возрожденным повелителем Ада. Впрочем, в сорванном ритуале был и свой плюс: убить Мундуса сейчас можно было буквально щелчком пальцев.

Однако шли минуты или, может, часы и дни, и Вергилий не понимал, почему медлит. Почему пытается сохранить подобие жизни в тщедушном теле Мундуса, наспех собранном из каменных осколков и пропитанной ядом земли Ада. Почему продолжает оставаться подле руин старого замка, наблюдая за мерным дыханием и хрупким сном своего злейшего врага — и своего бывшего мучителя.

Мундус не помнил — или, возможно, лишь притворялся, что ничего не помнит, — событий ни двухмесячной, ни двухтысячелетней давности, и Вергилий чувствовал себя обманутым. И это — демон, наводивший страх даже на самых храбрых? Существо столь сильное, что одним своим шагом обрушивало горы и превращало долины в глубокие впадины? Вергилий рассмеялся бы, если бы еще умел смеяться.

Мундус шевельнулся, медленно пробуждаясь, и взглядом нашел сидевшего неподалеку Вергилия. Длинные светлые пряди падали ему на лоб неаккуратной россыпью, и в этом была еще одна загадка неудачно прошедшего ритуала — почему неживой материал приобрел свойства живой плоти? Почему у Мундуса росли волосы и ногти? Почему ему требовался сон, хотя не требовалась пища? Вергилий чувствовал себя до ужаса глупо, раз за разом задумываясь об этом и не находя ответа.

Одним из его самых смелых предположений было то, что Нело Анжело, предчувствуя свое исчезновение, решил вложить в Мундуса частичку себя — и это нечто заставило безжизненный камень пошевелиться. Однако Нело не смог избежать провала, и вместо грозного Короля он получил лишь его имитацию, жалкое подобие.

Нело исчез, вытесненный пробудившейся волей хозяина тела, и теперь с чужими ошибками и последствиями неудачных решений приходилось разбираться именно Вергилию.

— Как долго я спал? — нынешний Мундус не имел ничего общего с тем преисполненным власти и уверенности правителем, от которого Вергилий когда-то получил приказ убить собственного брата.

— Волна едва успела затихнуть.

Время в Аду не поддавалось человеческим понятиям, и его ход отмерялся волнами — всплесками неконтролируемой энергии, заставляющих обезумевших от зова крови бесов бросаться на всех подряд. Вергилий мог с ними справиться даже в таком ослабленном состоянии, однако без своего демонического клинка Ямато он не был способен противопоставить что-то толковое демонам покрупнее.

Руины старого замка стали для них прекрасным убежищем и в то же время самой страшной ловушкой — ловушкой памяти.

Кошмары преследовали Вергилия во сне и наяву. Кровавые образы растерзанной адскими гончими матери и пронзенного его собственным мечом брата мерещились ему так часто, что Вергилий едва удерживался от импульсивных решений. Замечал ли что-то Мундус? Даже если и замечал, то старался не подавать виду.

— Стоило разбудить меня, — произнес Мундус, чуть обдумав ситуацию. — Я чувствую, что способен без труда сражаться со всякой мелкой швалью. А вот тебе стоило бы отдохнуть, Вергилий.

Услышав свое имя, Вергилий вздрогнул. Он до сих пор не привык к тому, каким доверительным тоном к нему обращается Мундус. Не мед и не патока, приправленная горьким ядом, а спокойный шелест реки, мерный рокот прибоя, разбивающегося о скалы. И эта разница заставляла Вергилия быть еще подозрительнее, чаще оглядываться по сторонам и крепко сжимать обломок подаренного вечность назад меча.

— Я не могу, — и пусть понимает, как хочет.

Вергилий медленно поднялся на ноги и нарочито спокойным шагом отправился на обход. Его обостренные чувства не улавливали присутствия тварей, и единственной причиной ухода было желание подумать в тишине. Слабое дыхание Мундуса набатом разрывало тишину, и порой Вергилий ловил себя на том, что пытается вслушаться в стук его сердца.

Сердца, которого у камня не должно быть.

Мундус остался на месте, понимая, что не стоит ему сейчас следовать за Вергилием, и зарылся пальцами в волосы, дергая себя за пряди и спутывая их еще сильнее. Вместо воспоминаний о том, что могло произойти между ними, Мундус ощущал лишь глухую пустоту и отчаяние, которое ни с чем не перепутал бы — такую же тьму он видел в глазах Вергилия каждый раз, когда тот просыпался от кошмаров.

Не своя боль терзала его изнутри, заставляя чувствовать себя чересчур человечным, и Мундус метался из крайности в крайность. Вергилий был для него никем, незнакомцем, с которым они случайно встретились на долгом жизненном пути в поисках силы, — и в то же время Вергилий был для него всем. Мундус не знал никого и ничего, кроме Вергилия, будто и правда был новорожденным демоном без сил и способностей.

Какое-то имя вертелось на языке, жгло изнанку век и заставляло его сердце испытывать жгучую, ничем не подкрепленную ненависть, и, когда Мундус слишком долго всматривался в точеный профиль Вергилия, это чувство становилось лишь сильнее. А потом их взгляды пересекались, и Мундус терялся. Почему? Почему он так себя ведет? Чье имя он так неистово пытается вспомнить — и тут же стереть из памяти?

Мундус крепко сжал пальцы, скребя ногтями по коже головы. Он не чувствовал боли, голода и усталости, холод и жар не трогали его тело, сил постепенно становилось все больше — так почему же? Почему он с такой жадностью искал взгляда Вергилия, хотел стать к нему ближе, пытался разговорить на любую тему? Почему ждал касаний и верил, что так будет правильно?

Разве об этом он когда-то мечтал, глядя в далекое серое небо Ада?

Мундус не знал — _не помнил_ — ответа на свой вопрос, и каменное сердце неровно билось в его груди.


End file.
